friendcodesfandomcom-20200213-history
FCs Brothers
The FC's Bros(commonly mentioned as /b/ros or "brords" by Pollo) are bunch of trolls who are fucking annoying is a group of users leaded by Sunnycide(Doctorphil) who constantly use memes and used to joke around in the forums, mainly in "Fun and Games", and then in the Blogs after they were fucking abused by the staff kicked out of there due to the staff bitching considering they were killing the spirit of Friendcodes. History and Formation The /b/ros started mainly as an accident and it was never meant to be formed. Its users had years within FCs already although they never actually were friends at all. It all started first with Pollo, in June of 2010. Pollo had came back from a long year hiatus (after the events of Summer of 2009, where he, Meball and many others were overkilling F&G with memes) and he established again in the forum of Fun&Games. At first making stupid and ridiculous threads just to annoy the shit out of everyone just to have fun. Then 2 newfaegs or faggots appered in his way, one called Jevon, and the other Darkwai. They both started attacking Pollo(or PohYoh as was his current name at the time) calling him a fail troll and that he was lacking testosterone. When actually it was both of them the ones who were sucking badly. Pollo asked help to his long time friend Meball and other people, and they eventually started trolling them. Then, Jevon ragequitted because he got negative karma from Pollo and Meball and they both trolled the shit out of him left the site for some time because he had some stuff to do. So did Meball because he ragequitted from the internet because he wasn't famous anymore he got really busy. Pollo and Darkwai kept fighting, and here Redd came. He said that both of this fags were fail trolls and he was the true god of FCs. At this point 3 other people joined the fun in Fun&Games, SuperAndrew, AwesomeNerdCris(or as Pollo calls him AwesomeDerpCris) and Pinkishot, although they didn't actually had to do with the other 3. Pollo, Redd and Darkwai kept fighting and even Redd attempted to join Darkwai against Pollo and created the group "FCs Cancer", which was a stupid thread with a list of only Pollo, SuperAndrew and Cris which attempted to destroy Pollo but this failed after a bitch a moderator called Hiroko stopped them. Pollo got help again, this time from 2 famous trolls who were also in Summer of 09 fun, PapaRazzi(TheBartMan) and OmgWut(Pdlqboy). They gained advantage against the fag duo of Redd and Darkwai. But PapaRazzi and OmgWut left not many time after because they have a fucking life. Then Pollo met this guy called DoctorPhil(Sunnycide). Who was also a famous troll and Meball warned Pollo about him. They both hated each other at first but then Sunny fell in love with Pollo's cape was amazed from Pollo's potencial. This 2 and Darkwai and Redd fought and fought for months, with Sunnycide and Pollo even posting pics of Redd irl and making fun of him. Then another user, called Chaser, joined the fight as a Neutral. After months of fighting in Fun&Games, the staff started bitching about them having fun thought F&G was actually cancer, something like a Deja-Voo from 09. They eventually denied access to this users and killed F&G with fire. This 5 trolls(Pollo, Sunny, Redd, Darkwai and Chaser) raged so badly and they united as "The /B/ros", leaded by Sunnycide, they then started recruiting other trolls and were really fucking strong. Then they started spamming the Blogs. They started many blogs which were really fun and entertaining blogs not like Divine-E's fucking tl;dr blogs that no one reads. But then the staff bitched again baawwing about their blogs "sucking" and they wanted fucking long stupid blogs that no one reads real blogs. Also add the fact that Snakedick wanted to be a /b/ro but since he was such an awful and stupid troll he then ragequitted. The /b/ros raged again and they left to their newest hideout, FizzyGrizzly. Present Most of the /b/ros are currently in their newest hideout and awesome forum, FizzyGrizzly. Although some of them still go to FCs and shiz and some even got staff postion. Although they will forever be /b/ros. Memorable /b/ros and Status (status in FCs) in FizzyGrizzly -Sunnycide (restricted) Admin -Redd (staff) Admin -Pollo (inactive) Staff -Darkwai (staff) Staff -Chaser (staff?) Staff -OmgWut (inactive) registered -PapaRazzi (inactive) registered -Cris(banned) active -Pellow/Ch0pstix (banned) registered -Mogwai (staff) inactive -Phazon (inactive) active -Pinkishot (restricted) active -Ivero (banned) active -Cuevas (active) staff -Manaphee(active) inactive -Teabag(staff) inactive -Stunky (active) inactive -Ridiculous/Amber (actve) staff The following weren't at the time of the /b/ros being formed but still considered because they are awesome: -Meball -MiniMexican People that used to be /b/ros but fucked up and are actually black and not jap supermodels Ayumiko Mortal Enemies -MickeyWayne -Snakedick -R1kk1 -Hiroko -Vana -ObsessedCrazed -Billyjoe -Everyone else at staff who isn't a /b/ro -Everyone who sucks ObsessedCrazed's dick -Jackattack